Final Fantasy: The Great Crystal War
Set in a mystic land called Erai, a young warrior born in the little villiage of Stream is alarmed when his Older brother goes missing. The young warrior and his close freind set off to the nearby castle of Lore, hoping to find Eric , the young warriors brother. Another masterpiece from Station EX. Chapter One: Granada Strikes Back Granada, a kingdom in the sky created by the ancient race the Dominor. In the 15th Granada aniversery trouble brewed up in the most unlikley place. It all started in one of Granadas main districts the Punicious District, where all the poor come for a place to call home. Poverty and violence was a day-to-day thing. In the local hostile G-900 a young and pretty Rexgis was sat at a table joined by a couple of carring Dominor and a solo mysterious Nex-lacerta. As the young Rexgis sat there looking lost in the distant black that was the outside world. Snaping his reptilian fingers in front of her the Nex-lacerta looked at her with serious expresions "You okay" he asked. There was no replie. The Rexgis reached into her pocket and took out a small yet well looked after Talismen it shined with power and began to shake as it reacted to her touch. "Pfft, no need to be mysterious, stranger" the Nex-lacerta began to scratch his nose and looked over at the counter there stood two hevily armoured DPS Soliders. "Wounder what those creeps want, darn DPS those guys had me on eight assault casses and i only ever will admit to five of em, basterds". The Dominor looked at the Nex-lacerta with stern looks until one of the Dominor, a small male opened his mouth to speak "assault?". "Yeah this Oxen was looking at me funny and his freinds had nerve so one thing led to another and...". "I see". over at the counter the owner of the G-900 pointed over to the table where the party sat. the Rexgises ears pointed up as one solider came closer and closer with his gun held firmly in his hands he uttered the words "Miss Lesiied your father wishes to speak with you". She stood to match the solidier face to face, "asshole if my father wants me il be in a coffin, if you don't mind im trying to focus so be gone scum" she spat at the floor on the solidiers shoes. The solidier pointed his gun to her head and stated the law "Miss, might i remind you that disrespecting a DPS Unit in any way, shape or form is a crime punishable by death, this is youir last chance". The party all locked on in horror and fear all except Eva Lesiied, young daughter of an old and powerful General, holder of the Nemro Blade & short tempered rougue leader of the association DSOH. She knew that if she was returned to her corrupt father he would never let her leave the house again. There was only one thing for it, Fight!. She kicked the gun from the soliders hands and then kicked him foward without her leg touching the floor once. she then grabed the gun and swiftly shoot the other solidier before he even had time to react. "Eddy, in future don't let none of these sons of bitches in, okay" Eva said to the cook "Looks like we all got new enemies" Eva continued and stood on the table that they where all sat on "Eddy, you rap the living one up, people here today myself and the staff at G-900 have a little confesion, we are the DLOH. I am there leader, Eva Lesiied, me and my members wish you no harm". The restraunt looked on in shook and fear "Your terrorists, murderers and scum" one homeless gentleman heckled "Remember that explosion at Nuvra Nova Ball Park my nephew died that day you set off basterds!" another shouts. Category:Final Fantasy Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories that are rated PG-13 Category:Final Fantasy: The Great Crystal War